


Pieces of Peace

by ralsbecket



Series: Detroit: Evolution ArtFest [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, DEArtfest, Detective Nines, Detroit Evolution Artfest (Detroit: Become Human), Gavin Reed Dies, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Song: Ride (Twenty One Pilots), but then comes back because android lol, reverse au, unedited because we die as men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Detroit: Evolution ArtFest - Day 1: Reverse AU-Having an android partner was convenient, sure, although having an android partner that Nines easily considered his better half was the real kicker. The two of them worked well together, in more ways than one, but it took Gavin dying once to realize it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution ArtFest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Pieces of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacelene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacelene/gifts).



> "I'd die for you  
> That's easy to say  
> We have a list of people that we would take  
> A bullet for them  
> A bullet for you  
> A bullet for everybody in this room"  
> \- Twenty-One Pilots, _Ride_

“I don’t like it.”

Connor almost snorted out a laugh as he took as sip of his coffee. “No one said you needed to like the android,” he pointed out with an eye roll. “They’re good partners; it’s what counts.”

Nines sneered at his brother like a petulant child before returning his attention to the whirring coffee machine on the counter, intently watching the black liquid that gave him daily life. “No one said I’d be forced to _have_ an android partner either, dickwad.”

His brother blinked at him for a moment. With a quirked brow, Connor questioned, “Weren’t you complaining just last month about _not_ having – ?”

“A momentary lapse of judgement,” Nines dismissed, reaching for the sugar packets. He ripped a couple of them open with his teeth.

“Uh-huh, sure,” he hummed, amused. Nines watched him from the corner of his eye, looking out the Break Room and into the bustling precinct. Connor lifted the coffee to his lips once more, pursing his lips after. “What’s its model?”

Nines wracked his brain momentarily before answering, “GV200, I think.” He stole a glance over his shoulder to find the android sitting patiently in a chair in front of his desk, the LED on its temple spinning a calm blue. It wore some variation of the CyberLife uniform, looking pressed and perfect. The only thing not ‘perfect’ was the intentional design of scarring on its face – an effort from the company hoping to make the androids look more… _relatable_.

“So, not a new HK800? I guess we know who Fowler’s favorite is.” Connor turned his head to grin at his brother, elaborating, “It’s me, by the way, if you didn’t catch that.”

“Oh, ha, yeah, _fuck you_.” Nines shoved Connor lightly, hating how he took every opportunity to rub in his face that his own android partner, Hank, was really good at its job.

It was jealousy that had Nines considering an android partner before, seeing how efficiently his brother’s cases were getting solved. Now that it – that stupid android that followed him like a puppy – was assigned to him, Nines didn’t want anything to do with babysitting it.

Connor clapped him on the back, pulling him out of his thoughts. “You’ll learn to love having that GV around, trust.”

“When pigs fly,” Nines scoffed sarcastically.

~*~*~*~

It had only been a few weeks working with Gavin, the GV200, before he understood that Connor was right, _goddammit_. Having an android partner was convenient, sure, although having an android partner that he easily considered his better half was the real kicker. The two of them worked well together, in more ways than one, but it took Gavin dying once to realize it.

The case for the Red Ice Task Force had led him and Gavin to a traveling carnival with the works – carneys, tents, food vendors, rides, fun houses, and even those game booths that were most definitely rigged but everyone spent money on anyway. One of their suspects, Mark Daniels, was a booth worker, according to his file; what the file failed to mention was his being a high school cross-country _track star_.

Nines was barely able to flash his badge and say “Detroit Police” before their suspect shoved the prize cart at them, sending some cow, chicken, and pig plushies flying. He and Gavin nearly tripped over each other as they got to their feet to chase after the guy.

The detective fell behind the longer they ran through the carnival grounds, weaving in between the masses, the burning of both his lungs and muscles starting to slow him down. Luckily enough, Gavin’s android-ness was enough for the both of them, and he was able to corner their suspect.

“Mr. Daniels, I advise you to be cooperative,” Gavin said calmly, trying not to spook the man or force him to make any sudden moves. “We need to take you into the –”

“Lay off, you plastic prick!” Daniels shouted. He seemed to tense up more when he noticed Nines catch up with them, breathing heavy as the detective hustled beside the android. And then, he added like an afterthought, “I know my rights!”

“Threw them out the window when you ran, dumbass,” Nines huffed under his breath, reaching to his belt to unclip a pair of handcuffs from them. “Now, Daniels, we can do this the easy way, or we could –”

“Gun!”

Everything seemed to happen so quickly. Nines almost didn’t register that Gavin had reached for the firearm hanging from the holster on his belt until the three shots had rang out into the air. The android’s reaction was whiplash fast, shooting the suspect once in the foot before the second bullet knocked the pistol out of Daniels’ grasp.

People were screaming and running away around them, and Daniels was crying out in pain, and Nines was groaning from the ringing in his ears. But something felt off. The detective wasn’t sure what until he realized that Gavin only discharged his weapon two times despite there being three –

“Nines…” As Gavin turned towards his partner, he’d barely managed a step before falling to his knees. His LED was spinning a vibrant yellow, and there was blue blood seeping out of the large hole in the middle of his chest.

His blood ran cold at the sight. Nines was on him in an instant, all but tearing the android’s uniform open to assess the damage. “No, no, no, no, no – Gavin, no, _fuck_.” The bullet had ripped right through his chest cavity, and Nines could tell from the amount of blue blood that it had nicked his thirium pump. He met Gavin’s eyes, which were frantic and searching. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Nines, I –” Gavin’s voice had modulated, turning mechanical and robotic as his entire system began to shut itself down. Blue blood stained the corners of his lips. The LED on his temple flickered sporadically, before turning a deep, solid red. He looked… scared.

He ignored the pained cries coming from the suspect. There were police sirens already in the distance; Nines would let _them_ deal with the bastard because his partner was literally _dying in his arms_. Nines couldn’t stop the bleeding. Nines couldn’t keep him from slowly shutting down. Nines couldn’t help the tears that welled up and started to run down his cheeks.

“Why the fuck did you do this, you asshole?” he demanded, voice quaking.

“Had the… highest percent of probability to subdue the suspect…” Gavin reached one hand up to hold Nines’ face, to lightly brush away the wetness of his cheeks. “And keep you… _safe_.”

And then he just froze, the red LED blinking out.

~*~*~*~

He hadn’t meant to lash out at Connor, not really. His brother had tried to comfort him about the case, about watching Gavin… It was just one “things’ll be okay” too many before he finally snapped.

“Okay? _Okay_?” Nines glared fiercely, fighting back the urge to spit out the venom in his words. Everyone in the bullpen was staring, but he didn’t very well care. “My _partner_ just died in front of me yesterday. Don’t fucking tell me that things are going to be okay because they’re never going to be okay!”

Connor’s look of surprise slipped into one of… amusement? Whatever it was, Nines was ready to smack him in the face for it. “Gavin’s okay,” he said simply, ignoring the angry stare from his brother.

“No, Gavin’s dead, and nothing’s going to –”

“Detective? Why are you fighting?”

Nines stiffened for a few moments before turning on his heel, seeing a very familiar android with his head cocked to the side in curiosity. A familiar android that was most definitely not dead. Intelligently, he let out a strained, “What?”

“He and Hank are able to upload their memories into the CyberLife server,” Connor supplied from behind him, with a smirk that could be heard in his voice. “Told you he was okay.”

Nines exhaled as he regained control of his limbs, rushing forward to throw his hands around Gavin and hold him like he’d never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: WOW I AM SO LATE AT STARTING THESE ARTFEST PROMPTS ;0; Also this one feels a little meh, so we'll see if I have motivation to rewrite this in the future lol 
> 
> I finally have the rest of the month's prompts planned out, so expect the rest up soon! Please let me know what you think!!
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
